Prisoner lf the fire nation
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella was captured by the fire nation 2 years ago will she be able to escape? And of she does will she ever find love?
1. chapter 1

When I woke up, I was still in the hard cold cell that I've been in for the past two years. One of the guards can in and unlocked the cage, as soon as he unlocked it I blasted him with fire and started running. I kept running until I was out of the fire nation, and intot the woods, I still kept running until I heard some people talking. I looked at who it was the other people I didn't recognize but the one I did,zuko, the son of fire lord ozi. He looked over at me and I started running even more,"wait," zuko said. He started chasing after me, and I shot fire back at him,the other people started running after me as well, I was running until I tripped on a vine and fell hard. Zuko and the other people surrounded me,I was so scared,"please I'm sorry I ran away, please don't take me back to fire lord ozi," I pleaded.

",I'm not going to hurt you I promise," zuko said. I got a look at some of the other people, and I relized the one was the avatar.

",your the avatar," I said.

",yes, my name is ang, this is katara and sokka and you already know zuko,"ang said.

",but I thought you where against the avatar,"

",I was but know I'm not I joined them," zuko said.

",so your not going to make me go back,"

",no, your safe now, I promise,what's your name,"

",Stella, I'm 17 I've been in the prison for 2 years,"

",I'm so sorry that my father did that to you, where is your family,"

",they died, when the fire nation raided our house, and they killed my family,"

",I'm so sorry, you are welcome to stay with us,"

",really,"

",yes,"

",thank you I would love to stay with you guys,"

", it's the least I can do, let's get you back to camp," zuko held out his hand and helped me up, we all went back to a camp. We all just sat around until it got dark, I went into a tent but I couldn't sleep so I got back up and sat by the fire. After a while, zuko came down and sat next to me,"are you alright," he asked.

",I'm fine,I'm just glad I'm out of that cell and away from your father and your sister," I said.

",I would be too, they are some cruel people,"

",yeah, if you don't mind if I ask this, but how did you get that scar,"

",my father gave it to me, when I was 14 I went to a war meeting with my uncle and they where planning to sacrifice a while division and I spoke out against it. My father made me fight in a Agni-ki but I thought I had to fight the general, instead I had to fight my father. I begged him not to make me fight him but when I refused he burnt me."

",I'm so sorry, that must have been hard,"

",it's better me than anybody else,"

",actually," I said pulling up my sleeve showing him my scar on my arm from fire lord ozi.

",he did that?" Zuko asked.

",yeah, About a year ago I tried to escape but azula caught me and brought me back and he burnt me,"

",I'm sorry,"

",don't apologize it looks like he did worse to you,"

",you should probably get some sleep,"

",alright," I went back to the tent and I fell asleep, I'm glad I'm free at last.


	2. 2

3 years later

Today is the day We are going to take down fire lord ozi and I've been waiting a while for this. We got up and packed all of our stuff,"are you ready for this," zuko asked me.

",yeah, are you,"

",yeah,"

",come on guys, let's go," ang said. We all jumped on appa and started flying," okay who is doing what,"

",I'm going after azula,"zuko said.

",I'm going with you," I said.

",okay, I'm going after ozi, sokka and karata you do your thing," we were flying right where azula was, "Come on let's go," zuko said. I grabbed onto zuko and we jumped and we jumped down,"not so fast azula," I said.

",ugh, you two, let's get this over with," she came after us and started blasting blue fire everywhere. There is something she don't know about me, I can also bend blue fire. She kept trying to hit zuko and she got him distracted, she went to hit zuko with lighting but there was no way I'm letting that happen. I jumped in front of zuko and redirected it almost hitting her but she jumped out of the way. She shot fire but I shot it to and it made a huge explosion, I started running because I seen a chain and I knew if I could get it I could chain her up.she came after me but I grabbed the chain and I grabbed her chaining her up to a wall. She started crying," let me go," she screamed.

",I don't think so," zuko laughed.I turned and looked at zuko and he grabbed me pulling me in and his lips landed on mine.

6 months later

It was my big day, I was getting married to the love of my life, fire lord zuko. I woke up that morning and put a long red dress on, katara curled my hair and did my makeup and helped me put my heels on. I heard the music start playing," are you ready," katara asked.

",ready as I'll ever be," I said. I opened the door and walked down a huge red carpet and at the end of it was zuko looking out on 1,000s of people. I got to the end of it and took zukos arm, and we did our vows," I know pronounce you husband and wife," the guy said. Zuko kisses me and I smiled a huge smiled and everyone cheered, I am no married to the fire lord and the love of my life.

Hey guys, should I continue this story?


End file.
